


"Čas zraní všechna hojení"

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternatives, Durarara alter, M/M, Psychedelic dreams, alter ego
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Samotářský Tsugaru nalezne zraněného Lindu, o kterého se postará.Oba si uchovávají jisté tajemnství. Jak moc to ovlivní ten drobný cit, který se mezi nimi vytvořil...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Nacházíme se v Au světě, kde je země rozdělena do několika království.  
> Pokud je Tsugaru doma, nosí obvyklé kimono, ale jak je v práci má na sobě to, co najdete v první kapitole na obrázku.  
> Za skloňování Lindy se neomlouvám. Dělám to tak, aby se mi to dobře psalo...
> 
> PPS: "Čas zraní všechna hojení." Myslím, že tohle řekl John Lennon.

\---

 

 

Vždy, když tady seděl, měl pocit, že se čas zastavil. Důkazem, že se plete, byly hodiny přibité ke stěně, které svým tikotem vydávali jediný zvuk ve skladišti.

Ale nebylo to něco, co by Tsugarovi vadilo. Měl tu práci rád. Nedostal se sice do kontaktu s lidmi, což ho někdy mrzelo, ale jinak ho práce skladníka v hudebním obchodě bavila.

Pravda však byla, že i kdyby to byla otravná práce, nestěžoval by si. Vzhledem k pověsti zesnulého otce byl vůbec rád, že nějakou práci našel.

Tsugaru se posunul o polici dál a konečně našel poslední položku v seznamu. Vzal balení nejlepších hitů nějakého zpěváka, slezl se žebříku, a jakmile přidal položku k ostatním, rychle ale pečlivě to zkontroloval.

Po ujištění, že má vše, co si na obchodě vyžádali, zamířil k pracovnímu stolu, kde skoro po paměti vytočil číslo do kanceláře nahoru.

„Tady sklad, je to připravené." Informoval.

Rozumím, byla jediná reakce z druhé strany, než ukončili hovor.

Tsugaru zůstal sedět u stolu a začal se věnovat papírování, zatímco čekal, až si přijdou pro přepravku s připraveným zbožím na následující den. 

 

 

O půl hodiny později se do obvyklého ticha skladu ozvalo váhavé Haló?. Ten hlas patřil Toki, drobná tmavovlasá dívka. Jediná zaměstnankyně, se kterou přišel Tsugaru do kontaktu. Vlastně to byla jediná osoba, se kterou se Tsugaru dostal do kontaktu.

Byla to hodná milá dívka, ale i pře nenucené chování Tsugaru věděl, že se ho bojí stejně jako ostatní. Tohle mu došlo během prvního týdne v práci a od té doby ji přestal zdržovat pokusy o rozhovor a možné navázání přátelství.

„Tady." S tím ji předal přepravku plnou různých cédéček. Nechtěli toho moc, takže stačila jen jedna.

Toki přikývla, když Tsugaru přidal i dva dokumenty a poté odešla.

Ani si nepopřáli pěkné svátky...

Chvíli zůstal Tsugaru stát, než se vrátil zpátky ke stolu, kde se zbavil bílého pracovního pláště a následně opustil sklad, který za sebou jako vždy zamkl.

Přesčasy nejsou placené, ale jako každý den se zdržel o víc jak hodinu. Nebylo to naschvál, jen se nějak stalo, že dostal poslední úkol těsně před koncem pracovní doby.

Tsugaru si na to nikdy nestěžoval, stejně nikam nespěchal. Nikdy neměl žádné plány a doma ho nikdo nečeká. Ani dnes, dva dny před vánoci, kdy krámek s hudebními potřebami zavřel.

Jako každý rok byl Tsugaru pozvaný na firemní večírek, ale jako vždy, odmítl účast.

Na firemním večírku byl pouze jednou a to když byl první rok v práci. Jenomže nesnesl pohledy ostatních, kteří se v jeho přítomnosti chovali ostražitě se strachem a obavy v očích. Tsugaru raději předčasně odešel a od té doby nerušil žádnou z oslav.

Stále ho zvali na pořádané akce, ale Tsugaru se již nikdy neukázal. A oni se ho nikdy ani nesnažili přemluvit. 

 

 

Přes svůj typický modro bílý oblek si přehodil hřejivý kabát, omotal se šálou a teprve potom vyrazil ven do hustého sněžení.

Všude se to rojilo lidmi, kteří sháněli vánoční dárky, stromečky či něco dobrého na štědrovečerní tabuli.

Tsugaru to nadšení míjel bez většího zájmu.

Před šesti lety mu zemřel Shizuo a od té doby neměl Tsugaru s kým slavit. Téhož roku si sice pořídil stromeček, který nazdobil, uvařil si lepší večeři, než obvykle,... jenže kouzlo vánoc pro něj zmizelo a od té doby již neslavil. Pro něj ty dny byli jako každé jiné. Pouze s tím rozdílem, že nemusel jít do práce.

Tsugaru se však přeci jen zastavil v jednom krámku. Nakoupil pár svíček a věnec. Byl velice častým zákazníkem, takže majitelka krámu, Rouge, věděla, co přesně Tsugaru chce, aniž by něco řekl. 

 

 

„Ahoj, tati." Usmál se krátce Tsugaru, když se zastavil u jednoho z hrobů v odlehlejší části velkého hřbitova. „Vidím, že už jsi měl opět návštěvu..." prohodil s povzdechem.

Nebylo to poprvé a Tsugaru si byl jistý, že ani naposled, co našel Shizuův hrob zničený. Dvakrát třikrát do týdne se stalo, že květiny a věnce, které Tsugaru přinesl, kdosi rozdupal, svíčky rozbité nebo rovnou pryč a ani náhrobek se vandalům nevyhnul. Nebyl rozbitý, za což byl Tsugaru rád, ale někdo tam sprejem vždy napsal Monstrum!!.

Kvůli takovému oslovení se Shizuo se synem odstěhoval daleko od Tokya. Dokonce odmítl dát synovi jméno Heiwajima, aby neměl špatný život.

Přesto vše je však pověst dohnala i sem, do cizího království. Nikdy se nedozvěděli jak a proč. 

 

 

Tsugaru začal uklízet otcův hrob. Bál se dne, kdy přijde a najde jen vykopanou díru s prázdnou rakví. 

Do půl hodiny byla práce hotová. Tsugaru postával u náhrobku, zatímco si povídal s otcem.

Většina jednostranného rozhovoru však proběhla jen Tsugarovi v hlavě.

Po nějaké době se občasné vločky změnily husté sněžení. Tsugaru se rozloučil s otcem s tím, že se zastaví na vánoce, než opravdu odešel. 

 

 

Tsugaru kráčel, aniž by pořádně vnímal cestu. Byla to rutina, jelikož tudy chodil velice často, takže vlastně ani moc vnímat nemusel.

V parku, při cestě k mostku, který vede na ulici, ve které stál jeho skromný domek, se zarazil.

Stromy byly holé, ale i přesto dokázali zachytit vločky, takže zde nesněžilo tak hustě jako na hřbitově. Díky tomu si Tsugaru všiml postavy, která po dvou neohrabaných krocích opět spadla na zem do sněhové peřiny.

Pravděpodobně šlo o opilce a tomu by se měl Tsugaru vyhnout. Nechce přeci začít jakékoliv problémy.

Po chvíli váhání se rozhodl, že trasu měnit nebude. Šlo by o příliš velkou zacházku. Prostě si té osoby nebude všímat.

Ve stejný moment se postava pokusila zvednout, ale pokus se nevyvedl. Nakonec to vzdala a zůstala bezmocně ležet ve sněhu.

Zvědavost Tsugarovi nedala, když procházel kolem kašlající hromádky. Strach z napadení opilce byl pryč, sotva Tsugaru spatřil krev.

Vysoký blonďák rychle přiskočil ke zraněné promrzlé postavě. Nejspíš díky té zimě ještě nevykrvácel.

„Pane... slyšíte mě?" začal Tsugaru, zatímco se snažil najít tep. Příliš slabý. „Musím vás vzít do nemocnice, takže..."

„Ne...!" dostal ze sebe pracně dotyčný a s velkými obtížemi se pokusil odstrčit Tsugarovu ruku.

„Ale, pane!"

„Ž... žádná... nem... nice..." koktal zraněný tiše. „T-to raději... z... zemř..."

Tsugaru se kousl do rtu. Co teď?! Nyní už ho nemůže jen tak nechat, svědomí by ho dožralo.

„Ne... nemoc... sím..." mluvil stále tišeji. Když tu náhle při pokusu říct prosím, odpadl a ztratil pojem o světě.

Tsugaru sebou trhl. Trochu se uklidnil, když se ujistil, že zraněnému ještě bije srdce. Po chvilkovém myšlenkovém boji ho zvedl do náruče a rozběhl se domů.

Byl rozhodnut respektovat jeho přání ohledně nemocnice, ale pokud mu doma zemře, nikdy si to neodpustí.

Na druhou stranu měl díky Shizuovi spoustu praxe s ošetřováním ran různých závažností i bez odborné pomoci. 

 

 

Po celou dobu Tsugaru pracoval s neznámým mladíkem opatrně kvůli ráně, kterou měl dotyčný na pravé straně hrudi. Někdo ho očividně napadl.

Poté, co ho Tsugaru svlékl, mu ošetřil ránu, kterou vyčistil před zašitím. Poté umyl jeho hruď a omotal ji obvazy. Nic jiného s tím ostatně už dělat nemohl.

Tsugaru se rozhodl, že zničené oblečení nejprve vypere a zjistí, zda se dá opravit. Prozatím oblékl drobného blonďáka do své košile, která mu byla velká. Poté ho uložil do postele, kde ho pořádně přikryl, aby ho udržel v teple.

Po ujištění, že dotyčný spí klidně, vzal si své kimono, které si oblékl a poté zmizel v kuchyni, kde začal přemýšlet nad novou situací.

Vědomě na sebe vzal odpovědnost za toho blonďáka. Teprve nyní mu začalo docházet, co vše to vlastně obnáší.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsugaru odložil knihu na stůl, když si všiml, že přestalo sněžit. Oblékl si kabát a s lopatou v ruce šel odházet sníh z cesty. Nevšímal si okolí, pouze práce.

Někteří sousedé také odhazovali sníh, jiní se s nadšením připravovali na oslavy nového roku. A podle toho si také zdobili domky.

Tsugarův domek byl jediný z ulice, který byl bez ozdob. Za ty roky si na to sousedi zvykli, ale to neznamenalo, že by jim to nevadilo. Tsugaru si byl jistý, že kdyby nebylo jeho síly, hodili by s ním Řeč.

 

Muž z parku se stále neprobral. Díky tomu do něj Tsugaru nemohl dostat jídlo či pití. Starosti ho však tak moc netížili, jelikož pacientova pleť již měla zdravou barvu a vlastě celkově se zdravotní stav lepšil.

Tsugaru trpělivě čekal na jeho probuzení. Mezitím se o něj staral, jak jen mohl. Měnil obvaz, umýval ho, udržoval ho v teple,...

Zašil jeho košili, takže s přimhouřeným okem vypadala skoro jako nová. Stejně tak se postaral o zbylé cizincovo oblečení, které nyní poskládané na židli u postele, čekalo, až se majitel probudí z dlouhého spánku.

 

O půl hodiny později byla cesta opět průchodná. S pocitem uspokojení po dobře odvedené práci se Tsugaru vrátil domů. Ani nestihl dojít do kuchyně, když se z ložnice ozvala tupá rána následována bolestivým zaskučením.

Tsugaru rychle upustil od přípravy čaje a vyrazil ke zdroji zvuku.

Jeho pacient se třásl vedle postele, kam dopadl při pokusu vstát. Byl příliš slabý, aby bránil Tsugarovi ho vrátit zpátky do peřin.

„Vydržte." Řekl Tsugaru, než odběhl.

 

Pacient, schopen udržet misku s jídlem, chvíli váhal, ale sotva ochutnal první sousto, začal se cpát, jako by jídlo viděl prvně v životě.

Tsugaru v tichosti seděl na židli, zatímco čekal, než dojí. Poté mu nabídl čaj.

Jakmile byla většina horkého nápoje pryč, rozhodl se konečně neznámí prolomit ticho. Šlo o několik let mladšího blonďáka se světle hnědýma očima, který i přes veškerou snahu nedokázal skrýt přízvuk.

„Vy jste... ten muž z parku, že?" začal váhavě. Měl mírně ochraptělý hlas od dlouhodobého nedostatku tekutin, ale přesto byl příjemný. A rozhodně ne tak moc hluboký jako měl Tsugaru, přesto nešlo o nic otravně pisklavého.

„Ano." Přikývl Tsugaru.

„... Kde jsme teď?"

„U mě doma... Park je odtud jen několik metrů." Informoval Tsugaru.

„A ví o mně ještě někdo?"

„Ne."

Po jeho odpovědi následovalo ticho. Neznámí si očividně něco přehrával v hlavě a přepočítával. V očích se mu přitom mihl strach, panika, ale občas i uklidnění.

Náhle jako by mu něco došlo. Tázavě zvedl hlavu k Tsugarovi. „... A proč jste mě vlastně zachránil?"

Tsugara ta otázka zaskočila. Dál však odpovídal klidným hlasem bez úmyslu lhát. "Do nemocnice jste nechtěl a já vás tam nemohl nechat."

"Aha..." Blonďák si svého zachránce prohlížel o to zkoumavěji, že začal Tsugaru přemýšlet, zda řekl něco špatně či na něco zapomněl. Nic ho však nenapadlo.

Cizincův podivný výraz zmizel provozován tichým povzdechem. Nešlo o smutný vzdech, ale jako by mu spadl kámen ze srdce. "Každopádně vám..." zarazil se.

"Promiňte. Jmenuji se Tsugaru Kaikyo." představil se rychle. Jak rád by použil Heiwajima, ale slíbil otci, že si to jméno nikdy nedá a Tsugaru sliby plní. 

"Děkuji za záchranu, Tsugaru. Já jsem Linda...!" blonďák se zarazil. V očích se mu zjevila panika, ale zvládl se ovládnout. "Jsem Linda..."

Tsugaru přikývl. Přestože měl díky jeho reakci pár otázek, nechal si je pro sebe. Nebyl typ co by vyzvýdal. "Měl by jste odpočívat." řekl po chvíli Tsugaru. Vstal, sebral prázdné nádobí a poté odešel.

Linda mu v ničem nebránil. On sám měl o čem přemýšlet. 

 

Uběhl týden od toho, co se Linda probral. Jeho stav se pomalu lepšil. Zesílil dostatečně k tomu, aby se bez větších problémů posadil bez pomoci. Tsugaru ho však požádal, aby nepokoušel štěstí a zůstal v posteli, dokud nebude opravdu v pořádku.

"Pokud to tak půjde dál, uzdraví se, aniž by šío poznat, že se mu něco stalo." pousmál se lehce Tsugaru, zatímco pohledem přejížděl po jméně na náhrobku, který musel opět umýt. 

"Myslím, že by se ti líbil." prohodil Tsugaru. Zbytek věty a vlastně celý rozhovor již probíhal jen Tsugarovi v hlavě. 

"Brzy zase ahoj." šeptl po víc jak půl hodině, než zamířil zpátky domů.  Cestou se ještě zastavil v obchodě, aby pořídil chybějící suroviny. Co má Lindu doma, nakupuje mnohem víc.

 

Návrat domů se spojoval s překvapením, když našel Lindu, jak se protahuje v kuchyni. Vlastně se snažil dosáhnout do jedné z vyšších polic, kde byl seřazený čaj. Celý se třásl od té námahy a celkově vyčerpaného těla. 

Stál na špičkách na stoličce a ve chvíli , kdy vstoupil Tsugaru, mu podklouzly nohy a on se zřítil k zemi spolu s několika krabičkami od čaje. Překvapené vyjeknutí se spojilo s Tsugarovým výkřikem jeho jména.

Starší blonďák v bílo modrém oblečení zareagoval včas. Pustil nákup a jediným skokem se dostal k Lindovi, kterého zachytil.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Tsugaru starostlivě.

Linda na něho překvapeně pohlédl. Ještě stále si dával dohromady, co že se to vlastně stalo. "Eh... Já... Om-omlouvám se! Chtěl jsem jen udělat čaj...!" 

"Klid, to je dobré. Hlavně, že tobě nic není." ujistil ho Tsugaru, zatímco mu pomáhal se posadit na židli. Poté se sklonil a začal sbírat poházené krabičky. 

Linda chtěl pomoct, ale bylo mu přikázáno zůstat na místě. "Jakýjsi měl den?" prohodil po chvíli s nepředstíraným zájmem. 

"Fajn." odpověděl Tsugaru, uklízející nákup. "Zapomněl jsem se omluvit, že jdu pozdě. Zastavil jsem se ještě na hřbitově..."

"Mně se přeci nemusíš omlouvat." zavrtěl hlavou Linda. 

Tsugaru neodpověděl. V tichosti pokračoval v úklidu, aniž by si všímal Lindy, který ho pozoroval s drobným úsměvem.

Linda nikdy v životě nepotkal nikoho jako byl Tsugaru. A že měl tu čest, potkat spousty lidí... Nikdo však nebyl tak hodný, milí... Tsugaru byl vlastně taková nevinnost sama. 

Kdyby byli lidé víc jak Tsugaru, nebyl by teď Linda v takovém průseru. Tohle si mladý blonďák říkal často. Jako například teď, místo aby poslouchal, co mu Tsugaru říká.

"Eh... promiň, co že to?" 

"Ptal jsem se, zda si nechceš lehnout. Jestli tě něco nebolí." řekl trpělivě Tsugaru.

"Oh aha... Ne ne, vše je v pořádku." usmál se Linda na svého zachránce.

Tsugaru přikývl. Viditelně  se mu ulevilo. "Máš nějaké přání, co k jídlu?" Linda nad odpovědí dlouho nepřemýšlel, takže během chvíle již Tsugaru vařil.

 

Linda se ještě několikrát přetočil pod dekou, než se rozhodl opravdu vstát a zamířit do koupelny. 

Jakmile se dobelhal zpátky, hodlal vklouznout rychle do tepla, které mu postel nabízela, ale zarazil se. Něco ho totiž napadlo.

Poté, co se rozhlédl po pokoji, zamířil do kuchyně, což byl vlastně i obývák a tam ho našel. 

Spící Tsugaru ležel schoulený ve futonu kousek od křesla. V zařízení bytu chyběla pohovka či něco většího, na co by se člověk natáhl.

Po krátkém zaváhání a povzdechu se Linda otočil, aby se vrátil do postele. Cestou naneštěstí díky neohrabené chůzi drcnul neochotně do židle, čímž probudil majitele domku.

"Eh..? Lindo...? Děje se něco?!" podivil se Tsugaru a již vstával. 

"Ne, nic! Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit." vyhrkl rychle Linda. Udělal krok zpátky, ale unavené nohy již odmítaly spolupracovat, takže se zřítil k zemi.

"Lindo!" Tsugaru byl ihned u něj. "V pořádku?" ptal se starostlivě, zatímco mu pomáhal na nohy. 

"Ano... jo... omlouvám se." povzdechl si Linda. 

Až když ho Tsugaru ukládal do postele, odvážil se konečně zeptat. "Tsugaru..? Proč ty vlastně spíš ve futonu místo v posteli?"

"Hmm? Jakže?" pozvedl Tsugaru obočí.

"N-nemyslím jeko semnou!" vyhrkl Linda rychle. "Ne, to ne... jen..! Já... Já jako host bych měl být v tom futonu."

"Potřebuješ být v teple. Navíc spánek na podlaze by ti neprospěl." vysvětlil Tsugaru. 

"Ale..!" začal se bránit Linda, jenže mu nebylo dopřáno pokračovat.

"Je už pozdě." přerušil ho Tsugaru. S přáním hezkých snů se poté otočil a odešel.

Linda s povzdechem zavřel oči. 'Tsugaru je příliš hodný člověk.' pomyslel si. 'Jak by se asi choval, kdyby věděl, koho zachránil...?' 

Linda opět otevřel oči. Uvědomil si, že na tohle rozhodně nechce slyšet odpověď. Ještě dlouho trvalo, než nad tím přestal přemýšlet a usnul.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Na hřbitově čekala na Tsugara dobrá zpráva a to, že nikdo nezničil otcův hrob. Tsugaru tedy vyměnil pouze květiny, zatímco promlouval s Shizuou o nových věcech, které se stali. 

Po většinu se ty věci týkali Lindy, jelikož nic jiného se v Tsugarově světě nezměnilo.

Po necelé půlhodině později se konečně Tsugaru rozloučil a vyrazil po rozloučení pryč.

 

"Jsem doma." prohodil při vstupu do domu, ale odpovědi se mu nedostalo, což Tsugara překvapilo. Vyšel z chodbičky, čímž se objevil v kuchyni.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, objevil se mu na tváři drobný úsměv, když spatřil Lindu, který spal s hlavou složenou na stole. 

Na kuchyňské lince šlo poznat, že Linda cosi kuchtil a to cosi teď stálo v hrnci na plotně a příjemně to provonělo místnost.

Tsugaru odložil věci, potichu odešel do ložnice, kde se převlékl do kimona, které doma nosil. Poté se vrátil k Lindovi. Velice opatrně ho zvedl do náruče a aniž by ho probudil, uložil ho do postele. Jakmile se ujistil, že je dobře zachumlán, zašel do kuchyně, kterou poklidil. A když bylo vše čisté, rozhodl se konečně zjistit, co že to Linda vlastně připravil. 

Tsugaru to nedokázal poznat podle vůně, ani podle vzhledu, když odkryl pokličku. A když si nabral na lžíci a ochutnal, nedokázal to jídlo nikam zařadit. Bylo to pro něj něco nového a rozhodně chutného. 

Tsugaru opět zadělal hrnec. Rozhodl se, že s jídlem počká na Lindu. S čajem a knížkou se usadil do křesla, kde v tichosti čekal, až se Linda probudí.

 

Linda nebyl zrovna dvakrát nadšený z toho, že na něj Tsugaru musel čekat. Nenadával, ale omlouval se s tím že nebylo třeba, aby na něj čekal. 

"Je to vynikající." pousmál se Tsugaru po prvních soustech. 

"Chutná ti?! To jsem rád." vyhrkl nadšeně Linda. Celkem se mu ulevilo, jelikož měl obavy, že zbytečně použil suroviny v Tsugarově kuchyni. "Je to jediné jídlo, jaké jsem kdy vařil a i to bylo kdysi." 

"Je to vážně dobré. Nevím, co děláš teď, ale tomuhle by si se měl věnovat." řekl Tsugaru zcela vážně. 

"Haha, děkuji... Otec ale není rád, když mě vidí v kuchyni. Vždy hubuje, že někdo jako já..." Linda se zarazil. Výraz, který parodoval otce, zmizel a nahradil ho povzdech. "Já nikdy vařit nebudu..."

Jen krátce Tsugaru zaváhal, než se ozval. "Je to škoda. Svět přišel o skvělého kuchaře." poté následovalo dramatické zavrtění hlavou. 

Linda to nevydržel a krátce se tomu zasmál. Vlastně mu to lichotilo. Snad poprvé, co se mu dostalo upřímného uznání za jeho vlastní dobrovolně dělanou práci. 

"Třeba by ale nakonec byl otec svolný. Kdyby jsi mu dal ochutnat tohle, určitě alespoň zaváhá." prohodil Tsugaru po dalším soustu. 

"Co tě to napadá." zavrtěl hlavou Linda. "Tohle by ho nezlomilo, vždyť ho znáš." 

"... Neznám." upozornil starší blonďák. Neušlo mu, jak jeho společník ztuhl a pracně překonával náhlou paniku. 

"Eh... no... totiž... ale to už jsem se tě chtěl dlouho zeptat!" vyhrkl Linda při snaze změnit téma. "Co že takové věci nosíš na hřbitov?"

Tsugaru se smutně usmál při pohledu na brašnu ležící u dveří. Měl v nich potřebné věci pro zachování Shizuova hrobu. 

"Víš... můj otec nebyl špatný člověk..." začal o něco tišeji, což Lindu donutilo váhat, zda se nezeptal na něco špatného.

"Měl rád svůj klid, ale stále mu ho někdo narušoval. Byl proti násilí jakéhokoliv druhu. Jenže když se objevil On... Nedokázal se otec ovládat..." Tsugaru se odmlčel. Již to vypadalo, že ani pokračovat nebude, ale nakonec to dopověděl. 

Linda zatím poslouchal, aniž by ho přerušil. Vše si nechával nakonec. 

"Jeho pověst ho dohonila i tady do tohoto města... a občas se najde někdo, kdo... kdo se vybíjí na jeho hrobě. Nosím ty věci, abych to udržel v pořádku." Tsugaru se poté opět pustil do jídla. 

"To ale nejde! Měl by si si stěžovat!" začal Linda, ale ztrápený výraz, který mu Tsugaru věnoval, ho umlčel. 

"To nejde... Byl jsem tam párkrát, ale nic se nezměnilo... Jde nejspíš o to, že jim Heiwajima nehrál nikdy do karet." dodal šeptem.

V tem moment Lindovi svitlo. "Heiwajima? Jako Shizuo Heiwajima?!  Ty jsi syn Heiwajimi?!" vyhrkl překvapeně. Vyklouzlo mu to dřív, než stihl zapřemýšlet. 

S těžkým povzdechem Tsugaru přikývnutím sklonil hlavu k talíři. "Takže ho znáte i tam u vás..."

"U vás...?"

"To ten tvůj přízvuk... Jsi ze západního království, že?" 

Nemělo cenu lhát, takže Linda pouze přikývl, aby potvrdil jeho slova. 

"Omlouvám se, Tsugaru, nebylo zrovna nejlepší, že jsem..."

"Netřeba se omlouvat. Lidé na něj reagují různě." skočil mu do řeči Tsugaru. "Většina by po mně už hodila něčím, abych se ztratil." 

Ostatně to byl důvod, proč Tsugaru o svém otci nikdy s nikým nemluvil. Jenže teď s Lindou... Bylo to jiné, u něj nepřemýšlel nad tím, co mu říct. Měl opravdu strach, že by nad ním zanevřel, ale zároveň cítil, že by to Linda neudělal. 

Linda nemohl uvěřit, že to Tsugaru řekl tak klidně až lhostejně. Očividně už byl zvyklý na ledacos. Ledacos jen ne milé přijetí. 

"Um... Tsugaru...? Vadilo by... kdybych vařil častěji?" dostal ze sebe Linda. Nevěděl přesně, co chtěl říct, ale byl rozhodnut udělat Tsugarovi radost. Je to jedno jak, prostě musí. 

"Oh... a jsi si jistý, že to zvládneš? Tvoje tělo by mělo odpočívat." zaváhal Tsugaru, který proti tomu nápadu vlastně nehodlal bránit. 

"Jistě, ale měl bych něco dělat. Máš vždy dokonale uklizeno, takže krom vaření toho opravdu není moc co dělat." 

"Hlavně se nesmíš zničit. Nerad bych, aby se tvůj stav nějak zhoršil." upozornil Tsugaru.

"Dám si pozor." usmál se Linda nadšeně.  Moc dobře si všiml, že původně nevítaná atmosféra je pryč. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

„Podle všeho to sedí, máme všechno." řekl Tsugaru, zatímco ještě jednou prolétl pohledem zboží v přepravce. „Budete nahoře potřebovat ještě něco dalšího?"

Toki rychle zavrtěla hlavou. „Jen podpis." špitla a přistrčila blonďákovi dva dokumenty.

„Jistě." přikývl Tsugaru. Poslušně se podškrábl na příslušné místo, než papíry vrátil. Pak už to ale nevydržel. Dneska... vlastně už pár dní... si ho Toki zvláštně prohlíží. Tsugaru tomu původně nedával žádný větší význam, ale již tři dny Toki vypadala, že by i něco řekla, ale nakonec vždy mlčky odejde.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se přímo Tsugaru. Proč chodit kolem horké kaše, že?

„Oh, co? Jakže...? Ne, ne nic! Já jen... omlouvám se." Toki sklopila hlavu. „Já jen... v poslední době vypadáte jinak..."

„Jinak?" podivil se Tsugaru trochu zmateně. Nepředstavoval si žádnou odpověď, ale tohle nečekal.

„Jinak jako dobře! Vypadáte lépe... ...! Ale ne, že byste předtím vypadal špatně nebo tak! Myslím tím, že...!" Toki začala rudnout rozpaky, jak se jí nedařilo říct, co přesně myslí.

Tsugaru se mírně pousmál. „Myslím, že chápu." řekl, čímž zastavil její muka.

„Omlouvám se!" vyhrkla Toki a poté i s přepravkou zmizela.

Tsugaru tam ještě chvíli stál, než opustil skladiště. Opět přetáhl pracovní dobu. Nikdy to neřešil a dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Na druhou stranu Toki... Vždyť tohle byl jejich nejdelší rozhovor vůbec.

 

*-*

 

Obvyklá fráze 'Jsem doma!' zůstala Tsugarovi v krku, sotva otevřel dveře. Vyvalil se totiž na něj velký oblak černého dýmu.

Prvotní překvapení rychle nahradil strach. „Lindo!" vyhrkl Tsugaru, když vpadl do kuchyně.

„Jsem tady! Jsem tady!" ozval se mladší blonďák od otevřeného okna na zahradu.

„Co se stalo?!" zeptal se starostlivě Tsugaru, zatímco rychle přistoupil k Lindovi a začal si ho prohlížet, aby se ujistil, že není zraněný.

„Jsem v pořádku, já jen... zrovna dopekl koláč." Linda sklopil hlavu. „Omlouvám se, zase jsem to zkazil." dodal s povzdechem.

„Neomlouvej se." zavrtěl hlavou Tsugaru. „Hlavně, že ty jsi v pořádku."

„Asi ze mě nebude takový kuchař, jak bys chtěl."

„Ale jdi, tvoje jídlo je vždy skvělé."

„Ale...!"

„Chybami se člověk učí." uzavřel to Tsugaru. Přitom Lindovi prohrábl vlasy. Poté se otočil a šel otevřít další okno, aby se rychleji vyvětralo.

Lindovo jídlo bylo opravdu výtečné, ale až na druhý pokus. Vždy se stalo, že během přípravy prvního pokusu něco zkazil. Buď mu to spadlo z linky na zem, nebo to třeba spálil.

Linda to nechápal. Vážně se snažil, aby se nic nestalo, ale vždy se mu povedl až druhý pokus na výbornou. Ať se snažil sebevíc, vždy to nakonec přeci jen vařil dvakrát.

Každý den se za to Tsugarovi omlouval a Tsugaru ho za to nikdy neseřval. Nikdy se na něj nenaštval, zachoval si klidnou tvář a chování.

 

*-*

 

„Jak je na tom noha?" zeptal se Tsugaru, který seděl u stolu a užíval si šálek čaje s koláčem, který upekl Linda.

Mladší blonďák se hrdě usmál. „Už nebolí, když došlápnu... Na druhou stranu, stále kulhám..." dodal o něco zklamaněji.

„... a co tvůj bok?"

„Jako by se mi nikdy nic nestalo." odpověděl s dalším úsměvem Linda.

Tsugaru spokojeně přikývl. Už to bude druhý měsíc od toho, co ho našel v parku. Lindovi zdravotní pokroky mu dělaly radost.

„Takže jsi již v pořádku, že? To rád slyším."

„Jo, jo! Už se o mě nemusíš dál starat, již to zvládnu sám!" ušklíbl se Linda. Byl na sebe vážně hrdý, takže mu význam slov došel až chvíli po Tsugarovi, kterému to došlo hned.

„... No, to bude mít tvůj otec radost, že jsi zdraví..." prolomil dlouhé ticho Tsugaru. Neodvážil se na mladšího společníka podívat. Kdyby tak učinil, zněl by jeho hlas smutně. „... až se mu vrátíš domů..."

„Eh ano... asi ano... No, vlastně... ne... Ono totiž..." začal koktavě Linda. „Nebude rád... já totiž onehdy utekl od něj..."

Tsugaru překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Pozoroval Lindu, který zíral na kousek koláče na svém talíři, do kterého dloubal lžičkou.

„Va-Vadilo by ti, kdybych... kdybych tu zůstal, Tsugaru?" zeptal se opatrně Linda. Hned na to sebou trhl. „S-samozřejmě, než si něco najdu! Nemůžu tě přeci stále otravovat svou přítomností! Kvůli mně přeci nebudeš pořád spát na zemi ve futonu, když...!"

„Nevadí mi to." přerušil ho Tsugaru. „Nevadí mi, když tady zůstaneš."

Linda navázal s Tsugarem oční kontakt. Chvíli na sebe hleděli, než oba ve stejný moment rychle sklopili tváře dolů.

„D-děkuji ti." ozval se konečně Linda.

Tsugaru na to nic neřekl. Jen kývl hlavou, přestože věděl, že to Linda nemohl vidět.

„Ale zpátky k tomu futonu!" vyhrkl náhle Linda o něco hlasitěji. „Nemůžeš přeci pořád spát na podlaze, obzvlášť když ti to tady patří!"

Tsugaru už otvíral ústa, ale Linda ho ke slovu nepustil. „Jde o to, že já jako host bych měl být..."

„Lindo,..." Tentokrát se Tsugaru umlčet nenechal. „není to nic, co by mi vadilo. Navíc, tobě by byla na zemi zima, když jsi zvy..."

„Pokud by mi byla zima, přišel bych k tobě, ale o tom teď nemluvím. Jde mi o to, že...!" Linda se zarazil. Ruměnce na tváři se zbavit nedokázal. Na druhou stranu, Tsugaru měl stejný problém, takže se ani nemusel snažit to skrýt.

„J... Jde o to... Jde mi o to, že... p-postel je dost... velká..." Linda odvrátil pohled. „Omlouvám se..." špitl.

„M-můžeme to zkusit, pokud chceš." navrhl Tsugaru váhavě. „Postel je dost velká... a pokud by ti to nevyhovovalo, vrátím se opět do futonu."

„Ale...!"

„Já tě v tom nenechám spát." přerušil ho Tsugaru.

 

*-*

 

Chvíli trvalo, než se Tsugaru přinutil otevřít oči. Neděle ráno, netřeba vstávat do práce.

Vysoký blonďák se přetočil na pravý bok a tím se dostal čelem k ještě spícímu Lindovi. Drobný blonďák tiše oddechoval v klidném spánku.

Při pohledu na něj se Tsugarovi zvedly koutky úst. Teď už se mu rozhodně nechtělo vstávat. Spící Linda na druhé straně postele... na to by si rychle zvykl.

Tsugaru se zarazil. Tyto myšlenky nebyly vhodné. Linda nemá jediný důvod, proč by měl zůstávat. Bude tady, dokud se mu nezlepší situace, což Tsugaru doufal, bude za dlouho. Jenže na druhou stranu, čím déle tady bude, tím je větší pravděpodobnost, že zjistí, co je Tsugaru vlastně za monstrum.

Jistě, už přišel na téma jeho otec a očividně i v Lindově zemi je některým lidem znám. Ale Linda ještě neví, že on je taky tak silný. A bylo by lepší, kdyby to tak zůstalo.

Tsugaru prostě nechtěl, aby si o něm Linda myslel něco špatného. Nechtěl, aby na něj jednoho dne křičel vzteky a strachy zároveň to odporné oslovení Monstrum.

Ještě chvíli nehybně ležel a jen pozoroval Lindu, než se konečně donutil vstát a začít nový den.

 

Později toho dne se shodli, že spánek v jedné posteli jim nevadí. Vzájemně se nerušili, takže Tsugaru mohl schovat futon.

 

*-*

 

„Copak to je?" ozval se náhle Linda. Ptal se na píseň, kterou si broukal Tsugaru, zatímco připravoval jídlo. Linda mu přitom asistoval.

Po položení otázky Tsugaru utichl. Do té doby si ani neuvědomil, že začal. „Eh... to je Enka."

„Enka...? Ah jistě, už vím!"

Tsugaru by lhal, kdyby řekl, že ho to nepřekvapilo.

„U nás se řadí mezí mrtvé. Nikdo to už nezpívá, jel..." Linda se zarazil. Doslova zrudl, jak se za sebe styděl. „O-omlouvám se! Nemyslel jsem...!"

„V pořádku." přerušil ho starší blonďák. „Nečekám, že bys ji měl rád... nebo někdo jiný v této době. Opravdu patří ke starším..."

„Jenže to jak jsem to řekl... Vyznělo to špatně. Promiň mi, Tsugaru." povzdechl si Linda.

Zcela automaticky Tsugaru natáhl ruku a prohrábl Lindovi vlasy. „Je to v pořádku, netřeba se omlouvat."

Linda váhavě opětoval drobný úsměv, který mu Tsugaru věnoval, než se vrátil k práci. V duchu si přitom přál, aby ho vískal o trochu déle.

 

 

Jakmile byli po obědě a vše po něm uklidili, začal se Tsugaru chystat na cestu ven.

„Hmm? I dnes?" ujišťoval se trochu překvapený Linda.

„Ano." odpověděl prostě Tsugaru, zatímco si přes rameno přehodil tašku s věcmi. „... Chceš jít taky?" zeptal se váhavě.

Lindovi se rozzářili oči nadšením nad tou nabídkou, ale stejně tak rychle zase zhasly. „Eh, ne. Děkuji, ale raději zůstanu doma." usmál se omluvně.

Tsugaru pouze přikývl, než zamířil pryč. Na jazyku ho opět pálila otázka, proč vlastně Linda odmítá opustit dům, ale jako vždy tu otázku polkl.


	5. Chapter 5

Němá Rouge vyšla před krámek, který se chystala otevřít. Na obvyklé místo postavila ceduli s nabídkou některého zboží. Poté se otočila, aby z krámku přinesla dva podlouhlé truhlíky, které vždy pokládala před výlohu. 

Kdyby uměla mluvit, vykřikla by leknutím. Místo toho pouze sebou trhla, jelikož se ji odnikud za zády zjevil cizí člověk. 

"Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem vás vyděsit. Ale potřeboval bych od vás pomoc." cizincův hlas byl příjemně hluboký. "Neviděla jste náhodou tohoto chlapce?"

Rouge pohlédla na fotografii, na které byl mladý blonďák. Podle okolí, ve kterém dotyčný pózoval bylo jasné, že jde o někoho bohatého. Chvíli si to zamyšleně prohlížela, než se zavrtěním hlavy pokrčila rameny. 

"Oh... i tak děkuji." přikývl Tsuppari, než schoval fotku a zamířil pryč.

 

 

"Lindo Lindo, kam si se to jen poděl?" povzdechl si Tsuppari. Hledal ho již několik měsíců a v tomto městě ztratil stopu. Musí tu někde být! Musí, jinak to totiž znamená, že ho dostali a to je to poslední, co teď potřebují. 

Většinou se Tsuppari v cizí zemi skrýval, aby nebyli svědci, kteří by ho poznali, ale tentokrát byl nucen udělat výjimku. Ona prodavačka byla první, koho se zeptal. Doufal, že bude mít přehled, ale spletl se. 

Tsuppari se s povzdechem rozhlédl. Při pohledu na blížícího se muže zaváhal. Nechtěl se ptát úplně každého, ale byl už krapet zoufalý, takže mu nic jiného nezbylo.

"Promiňte, pane," oslovil Tsuppari vysokého blonďáka v modrobílém oblečení. "ale mohl by jste mi pomoct? Neviděl jste náhodou tohoto kluka?" 

"... Ne, je mi líto." řekl omluvně Tsugaru. "Vidím jej prvně." 

"... i tak děkuji." přikývl Tsuppari. Zatímco schovával fotku, díval se za odcházejícím Tsugarem. Vsadil by cokoliv, že ho poznal. Bylo mu to vidět na očích. 

Teď už jen stačí zjistit, kde schovává Lindu nebo odkud ho vlastně zná.

 

*-*

 

Ten den se Tsugaru špatně soustředil na práci. Některé dokumenty si musel nechat natisknout nadvakrát, jelikož jejich vyplňování zkazil. 

Jenže ten cizinec hledající Lindu mu dělal větší starosti, než by si byl ochotný přiznat. 

Neschopnost věnovat se práci měla za následek, že se zdržel mnohem déle, než obvykle. Jaksi nestíhal s dodávkami, za což mu nahoře nebyli dvakrát vděční. Toki nic takového neřekla, ale Tsugaru si tím byl jistý.

Tsugaru domů neběžel, ale dostal se tam v poměrně krátkém čase. Rozhodně byl rychlejší, než kdy jindy. 

"Jsem doma!" houkl do domu. Nedokázal by popsat, jak se cítil, když Linda vpadl do kuchyně. 

"Tsugaru!" vyhrkl Linda. Vypadalo to, že by se i vrhl staršímu blonďákovi kolem krku, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. "Já myslel, že se ti něco stalo!"

"Omlouvám se, zdržel jsem se v práci." pousmál se Tsugaru. Byl tak rád, že ho vidí.

Lindova tvář se opět vyjasnila úsměvem. "Heh, já už si představoval, že tě někdo přepadl či tak něco..." 

"Ne, jen jsem... toho měl moc." dodal Tsugaru. Uvědomil si, že nechce říct Lindovi  o tom cizinci. Kdyby se o něm mladší blonďák dozvěděl, jistě by se za ním rozběhl a zmizel by Tsugarovi z života. Při té představě bodlo Tsugara v hrudi.

"Vážně jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se starostlivě Linda. 

"Eh, jistě! ... jsem jen trochu přepracovaný. Jídlo a koupel mi udělá dobře."

Linda s kývnutím nadšeně spustil, že mu ohřeje jídlo. Následně začal vykládat, co dnes pro něj ukuchtil. 

Tsugaru ho poslouchal s drobným úsměvem na rtech, ale myšlenky se  mu stále stáčeli k cizinci, který mu chce odnést Lindu. Teda, ne že by Linda patřil Tsugarovi, či tak něco. Jde jen o to, že až příliš rychle si zvykl na jeho přítomnost. Nechtěl o něj přijít ze dne na den.

"Tsugaru? Opravdu se nic neděje?"

"O-omlouvám se! Já jen, že..." Tsugaru se odmlčel a chvíli trvalo, než si povzdechl a opět se usmál na společníka. "Pokud ti to nebude vadit, půjdu si dát nejdříve srchu..."

 

*-*

 

Nepříjemný pocit, který se v Tsugaruovi probudil, ho neopustil ani další den a o to víc se mu nechtělo opustit dům. Aby však nepřidával Lindovi starosti šel do práce. 

I když, mladší blonďák si dělal starosti jen proto, že se Tsugaru choval zvláštně.

Tsugaru si nemohl pomoct, ale po celou dobu se rozhlížel. Po cizinci ani stopa. Nic to nemuselo znamenat, ale i tak se blonďákovi ulevilo a na práci se soustředil mnohem lépe. 

I Toki tu změnu zaznamenala. Když přišla do skladu poprvé, byla očividně vyplašená a velice opatrně volila slova. Při druhé návštěvě byla mnohem klidnější, jelikož už věděla v jakém rozpoložení se nachází místní skladník.

 

 

 

Cestu domů doprovázely šedé mraky, pochmurné myšlenky a rychlejší chůze. Nakonec se však ukázalo, že jde o zbytečné starosti. Linda na něj čekal jako každý jiný den s úsměvem a připraveným jídlem. 

Tsugara to uklidnilo. A když se to opakovalo i následující den, začal ho strach ze samoty opouštět.

Jenže Tsugaru netušil, že Tsuppari již Lindu navštívil. Ostatně nebylo jak, Linda až příliš dobře skrýval vlastní obavy z onoho rozhovoru, který s Tsupparim vedl. 

A stejně jako Tsugaru před pár dny, rozhodl se si to tajemnství nechat pro sebe. Nechtěl, aby Tsugaru a Tsupparim věděl.

 

 

 

Tsugaru byl na cestě na hřbitov, když si uvědomil, že  na něco  zapomněl. Váhal a rozmýšlel se, než se otočil, aby se vrátil domů.

Šok, který ovládl Tsugara, sotva spatřil vůz před svým domem, se jen těžko popisuje. Div, že se nerozběhl ke svým dveřím.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tsugaru byl na cestě na hřbitov, když si uvědomil, že na něco zapomněl. Váhal a rozmýšlel se, než se otočil, aby se vrátil. Šok, který ovládl Tsugara, když před svým domem spatřil vůz, by se jen těžko popisoval. 

"Pusť! Já nikam nejdu!" uslyšel podrážděného Lindu z ložnice. 

"Je mi líto, ale..."

"Nechte ho!" vyštěkl Tsugaru. Hádající dvojice na něho překvapeně pohlédla. 

"Vy...?"

"Tsugaru!" Linda si nebyl jist, zda je rád, že ho vidí, či ne. Nechtěl, aby se o Tupparim dozvěděl.

Tsugaru nespustil zamračený pohled z Tsuppariho, který se mu postavil čelem, ale nepustil Lindovo zápěstí. 

"Nechtě ho a opusťte můj dům!"

"Nejde to." odpověděl Tsuppari stejně vážně. "Linda Linda se musí okamžitě vrátit do paláce. Je to rozkaz." 

"... paláce?" zarazil se Tsugaru, který si nevšiml, že uvolnil postoj. 

"Ano, do paláce."

"Ale já nechci! Chci zůstat tady s Tsugarem!" vyštěkl Linda. Přitom se konečně vytrhl Tsupparimu.

"Ale váš otec..."

"Je mi jedno, co říká můj otec! Nikdy se o mě nezajímal, tak prč bych se měl já zajímat o to, co chce on?!"

"Ale pane!"

"Já... myslím, že to nechápu..." ozval se opět Tsugaru. Po jeho vzteku již nebylo památky. 

Linda se na něj omluvně podíval, doufaje, že nad ním nezanevře, zatímco se slova chopil Tsuppari. 

"Není důvod, aby jste tomu rozumněl, ale můj úkol je dostat prince Lindu Lindu zpátky domů do paláce."

"... prince...?"

"Tsugaru, promiň, já..." Linda sklapl, když Tsugaru zabodl pohled do podlahy. Mladšího blonďáka bodlo v hrudi. Věděl totiž, že lidé v tomto království se nedívají královské rodině do tváře. "Ne, Tsugaru, počkej...!" vyhrkl.

"Musíme jít, než začne být vůz příliš nápadný!" řekl vážně Tsuppari. Během několika dní si všiml místních mravů a pochopil, že začne být sousedům divné, že má Tsugaru návštěvu. 

Na Tsuppariho to bylo trochu moc, ale bohužel to byla pravda. 

"Na to ti kašlu! Já chci zůstat...!"

"Měl by jste jít."

Linda ztuhl uprostřed pohybu. Bylo to jako rána bleskem. Tsugaru mu vykal a odmítal mu pohlédnout do očí. "Tsu..."

"Tohle není místo pro prince." pokračoval dál Tsugaru. "... a moje společnost vám nemusí být bezpečná."

Lindu ta slova až děsila. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že Tsugaru tak rychle změnil názor. Na druhou stranu věděl, že Tsugaru nikdy nepůjde proti něčemu, co by vyvolalo konflikt či něco takového. Tsugaru dělal vše proto, aby na sebe neupozornil.

Linda si v hlavě rychle spočítal, že Tsugaru nechtěl, aby se Tsuppari vrátil s větším počtem lidí. 

Držení prince znamená spoustu problémů. Ať už se princ zdržuje dobrovolně nebo ne. 

"C-co to říkáš, Tsugaru? Ty jsi mi přeci nikdy neublížil. Právě naopak, zachránil jsi mi život." Linda vykročil k Tsugarovi, ale Tsuppari ho popadl za loket a strhl zpátky k sobě. 

"Má pravdu, pane. Je příliš nebezpečný, než aby..."

"Cože?! Tsugaru není...! Tsuppari, přestaň! Já s tebou nikam nejdu!"

"Je mi líto, ale musím trvat na tom, aby jste _oba_ opustili můj dům." Jen pracně ty slova ze sebe Tsugaru dostal. Věděl však dobře, co říká a byl rozhodnut si za tím stát. On a Linda... on a princ? To rozhodně nikdy nepůjde. 

"... Tsugaru..." šeptl Linda.

"Někdo jako vy by se neměl zahazovat s takovým vyvrhelem společnosti, jako jsem já. Vaše zranění jsou již v pořádku, takže není důvod, aby jste se tady ještě zdržoval."

Linda se vytrhl Tsupparimu a v návalu vzteku přiskočil k Tsugarovi, aby mu vrazil. Jenže nakonec ruka zůstala ve vzduchu. Nedokázal ho praštit. 

To že stál těsně u něj, donutilo Tsugara navázat oční kontakt. Teprve nyní si všim slz v Lindových očí. Nejraději by mu je setřel a pak ho schoval v objetí, ale neodvážil se.

Ani nikdy předtím se neodvážil ho obejmout. A že k tomu měl spoustu příležitostí...

"Tsugaru... proč tak mluvíš..?" Linda stáhl ruku. "Proč tak najednou?"

Následovalo ticho, které přerušil až Tsuppari.

 "Pane, prosím... vztahy s tímto království jsou vyhrocené a až král zjistí, že jste byl tady zraněn..."

"Měl by..."

"Pojď taky!" vyhrkl Linda, čímž přerušil Tsugara. Přitom v dlaních stiskl jeho kimono. "Prosím, Tsugaru, pojď taky."

Tsuppari vypadal stejně překvapeně jako Tsugaru. 

"Slibuji, že tam budeš respektovaný! Nebudou se na tebe dívat jako na vyvrhel..."

"Já nemůžu." přerušil ho Tsugaru. 

Div, že se Linda ještě nezhroutil. "P-proč..?" špitl. 

"Nemůžu ze dne na den opustit práci... ale hlavně nemůžu opustit otcův hrob. Když odejdu, kdo se o něj postará?"

"Tsugaru..." Linda už se přestal bránit a rozbrečel se úplně. Předklonil se, čímž schoval tvář v Tsugarově hrudi. "Tsugaru, Tsugaru..."

Starší blonďák váhavě nadzvedl ruce, ale ani tentokrát Lindu neobjal. Místo toho nechal ruce opět klesnout.

"Pane, nenuťte mě použít násilí..." ozval se opět Tsuppari. 

"... já se vrátím..." šeptl Linda mezi slzami. Poté vzhlédl a o něco hlasitěji spustil. "Slyšíš, Tsugaru?!  Já se ti vrátím. Promluvím s otcem a do konce měsíce mě tady zase máš, takže zapomeň na vykání!"

"Lindo..." drobný úsměv se objevil Tsugarovi na tváři. Zvedl ruku a opatrně setřel slzy z Lindovi tváře. Víc už ale neřekl, jen hleděl mladšímu blonďákovi do očí.

Tsupparimu se moc nechtělo přerušovat tuto chvíli, ale bylo už vážně na čase, aby vypadli. 

"Pane..."

Tsugaru sebou mírně cukl a poté poodstoupil, jelikož jim stál v cestě ven.

Tsuppari pro jistotu chytil Lindu za zápěstí a zamířil s ním pryč. 

O něco pomaleji je Tsugaru následoval a zastavil se až ve dveřích, nespouštěje pohled z Lindy.

Mladší blonďák se při nastupování náhle zarazil. Aniž by si všímal Tsuppariho dotazu a vyzvání, ohlédl se po muži v kimonu. Opět měl v očích slzy. 

Vypadal, že by se i rozběhl, ale nakonec s povzdechem zmizel v útrobách vozu, který se během chvíle rozjel.

 

*-*

 

Další z posledních dnů podzimu, kdy se Tsugaru vracel z práce celkem unaven. Zastavil se v krámku u Rouge, kde nakoupil potřebné zboží, aniž by prohodil půl slova. 

"Jsem doma..." zamumlal, přestože už přes půl roku nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu odpověděl. 

I když to Linda na začátku léta odpřísáhl, již se neukázal. Tsugaru nebyl překvapený, vlastně to i čekal, ale stejně ho to zklamalo. 

Ačkoliv nerad, musel si přiznat, že si na Lindu až příliš zvykl a teď ho jeho nepřítomnost trápila. 

Tsugaru prošel tichým domem do ložnice, kde se převlékl. Snažil se, opravdu moc, aby na energetického blonďáka zapomněl, ale ono to prostě nešlo. 

Nedokázal si navyknout na věčnou samotu, která ho provázela od smrti otce. Důvodem bylo, že ještě stále naivně doufal, že se mu jeho milovaný Linda vrátí. 

 

_Konec první části._


End file.
